


Collect Your Courage

by cracklesnaple



Series: the fall of a hero [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fights, Gen, Gods, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Magic, Minecraft Realism, Panic Attacks, Sort Of, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, it's minecraft so y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracklesnaple/pseuds/cracklesnaple
Summary: Tommy meets an important figure after his near death experiences in the End, says goodbye to Jordan, and starts the last leg of his adventure before confronting Dream. But, knowing his life, there are bound to be bumps along the way.
Relationships: Jordan Maron & TommyInnit, shippers don't even look at this fic
Series: the fall of a hero [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036035
Comments: 22
Kudos: 300





	Collect Your Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this part took so long to get out, I've been working on some other series/works that will come after I finish this series! 
> 
> Remember that all the cc's in the dsmp are friends irl and everything is just roleplaying so don't leave any hate and don't be gross because they're real people. This fic is based off of the cc's character portrayals on the dsmp, not the real ppl.
> 
> [playlist for the fic ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4zcWofQLfmQDQ2lYklN8RU?si=qyXiBndGQsmfeXR5ng1Uvw)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! <3

_Tommy wakes up in a field of flowers. He wishes he could say that was the weirdest thing to happen to him recently, but the wound lacerating his stomach from a literal dragon says otherwise. Surrounding him are groups of yellow and red flowers. Some are a sprawling group of starburst yellow plants that curl towards the center, others are a bush like, leafy flower budded with red and yellow layered petals that reminded Tommy of roses but were slightly too big. Among the tallest flowers were ones with thin stems and thin yellow petals that protrude from a black center. Tommy has never been very knowledgeable on the types of flowers there were but he still took the time to admire them._

_“I’m glad you like them, little one.”_

_He startles, accidentally crushing some of the plants underneath his bare feet and pollen sticks to his skin uncomfortably. A woman stands in front of him. Well, she is hovering off the ground slightly so Tommy doesn’t think he could technically call that standing, but whatever. Her skin is a deep, rich onyx color that seems to draw in the colors from the surrounding flowers, her shoulders framed by tight mahogany curls. She is clad in form-fitting armor that climbs from her throat and travels down into wicked boots. A deep purple color adorns the metal, starkly different from the yellow of the flowers and extremely similar to the mark inked on his wrist, with black and gold undertones. She is the most beautiful woman Tommy has ever seen but he guesses that’s fitting seeing as she’s a goddess._

_No words come out of his mouth, the sight of his goddess effectively rendering him speechless. A melodic laugh travels throughout the area and Tommy flushes a deep red._

_“There’s no need to be nervous,” she says and it startles a delirious laugh from his lips._

_“You try meeting a god for the first time and not being nervous,” he hesitates and picks up the nearest flower and picks at the petals._

_“True enough,” the goddess reassures him and Tommy feels relief that he hadn’t offended the woman._

_“Where am I? And what should I call you?” he asks, looking around again. While everything looks normal and colorful, it’s almost like there’s something missing, but Tommy doesn’t know what. It's at the tip of his tongue but his mind can’t grasp it. Never one to get hung up on things he doesn’t understand, Tommy stops worrying about._

_“My name is Clara, little one, and, as to where you are, that’s a little complicated,” the goddess says and motions for Tommy to sit down. They both sit down amongst the flowers and Tommy stares at her with wonder. “First, you should know what domains I have control over.”_

_“Domains?”_

_Clara nods, curls bouncing at the movement and Tommy almost wishes he had curly hair like that, then remembers he’d have no time to take care of it so he settles with his own slightly wavy hair. “Essentially, domains are the areas gods and higher deities as such get their powers from. For me, I operate under the domains of justice, revenge, and isolation.”_

_Tommy cocks his head, thoughts swirling around wildly as he finally gets answers to questions he thought he never would. “Those don’t really have much to do with each other, though.”_

_“In some ways, I suppose it would be difficult to see how they interact, but I’m the goddess of all three for a reason. More often than not, isolation is a result of some type of injustice, whether from an outside source or an inside. You know this intimately. When those you trusted betrayed you and cast you out, leaving you in isolation, you clung to the idea of justice for those who had been wronged in your nation and revenge against the man who ushered in the betrayal.”_

_Those memories are still a sore spot for Tommy, he chooses to ignore any time his brain unhelpfully reminds him that the person he used to consider his best friend giving in to the tyrant that Dream was (is) and exiling him. He tries to reason with those hate-filled thoughts, tries to tell himself that Tubbo did what he had to in order to keep L’Manburg safe. (But, his thoughts would sneer back at him, they always burn and ruin your house and no one ever got in trouble for it. How’s that different?)_

_A hand cups his face and Tommy’s eyes lift up from where they were trained on the petals crushed in his fist. His goddess is staring at him, honey brown eyes filled with something akin to love and Tommy has to fight the urge to look away once again. The idea that someone outside of his family cares for him is still too new, too unfamiliar, and it makes his skin crawl._

_“I know these memories hurt,” she consoles, her thumb caressed his cheekbone and the feeling is enough to ground him back to reality. “But keeping them locked away does more bad than good. The only way to grow past them is to allow yourself to remember and to feel.” He’s about to say something witty, something that will take the attention back off of him but the look he gets from the woman has his words drying up before they form. “It will be hard and I wish I could ease your pain, little one, I do, but this is something only you can do. All you need to keep with you is that you have people that truly care about you, more than you know.”_

_Tears form in the corner of his eyes at her tender words, a softness he isn’t used to feeling fills him. Hurriedly, he wipes them before they can fall and chuckles softly, though it’s interrupted by a wet hiccup._

_“So, domains?” Tommy changes the subject and is extraordinarily grateful when the goddess in front of him just smiles gently. She removes her hand from his cheek and rests it back on an armor clad knee and nods at him._

_“Yes. Each god has unique domains and each of us has the potential to choose a champion we find worthy, just as I’ve chosen you. After the human has proven themselves, a bond is formed, such as the mark on your wrist.” Tommy absentmindedly rubs the mark with his thumb as he listens. “This bond takes a while to form which is why this is the first time we’re truly able to speak.”_

_“This is all nice and everything,” he starts, trying to keep his voice placating so as to not offend the woman. “But you still haven’t told me where we are.”_

_Clara looks amused at Tommy’s persistence. “Of course,” she says easily. “This is my realm, it’s where I stay when I’m not needed in the mortal plane. Now that our bond is stable, you’re able to access it when you’re asleep. Think of it as a way to contact me if you need to.”_

_“Oh, okay.” It makes sense, even if the logistics of this being a different realm were giving him a headache. “But - wait,” he stammers, trying to remember how he had gotten to this realm in the first place. “How am I here? The last thing I remember is walking out of the stronghold with Jordan."_

_“You were injured by the beast before leaving and would have died if Jordan hadn’t made it back to your village in time. You needed a hefty amount of tissues and were giving a sleeping draught to let your body heal on its own. It’s been three days since the stronghold.” Her words are smooth and she says them in a way that reminds him of the way Phil would help Technoblade through his panic attacks, as if he was subject to break._

_“Three days!” Panic wells throughout his mind, constricting his thoughts until all he could feel was the burning urge to run. “Shit. No. I can’t afford that. Not when Dream is looking for me. I need to wake up, I need to go.” Tommy stands up, his pacing footsteps uncaring to the fragile flowers on the ground as terror grips his heart. He distantly sees Clara rise as well and there’s an ancient look in her eyes that Tommy can’t hope to comprehend. She lets him pace until he runs out of energy and Tommy places a hand on his chest._

_“Wait a minute,” he says with dawning horror, his hand pushed harshly into his chest before he presses a thumb to his other wrist, as if taking his own pulse. “Why don’t have a heartbeat?” Tommy demands, narrowing his eyes as he looks to the goddess, his bare feet tripping over a brush of flowers. Clara holds dark hands up in front of her as she walks towards him. He stumbles backward, flashes of the ravine, of Wilbur pulling him into obsidian invading his mind, and Tommy trips, falling to his knees. The goddess rests in front of his and gently pulls him to her chest, silent to his violent struggles as she shushes him._

_“It’s alright, dear,” she soothes. “Time is halted in this realm, including your heart beat. This plane works differently than the mortal world, there’s nothing to worry about.” Clara’s words steady his racing thoughts and Tommy breathes in relief. He isn’t sure why he reacted so violently, the thought of broken trust and betrayal had coursed through his mind until he was blind to everything else._

_“I’m sorry,” he whispers as his hands clench at her armour and he feels Clara’s hands run through his hair. The action was so startling domestic that he couldn’t stop his muscles from relaxing, immediately thinking of when Phil would do the same thing when he woke up from a nightmare._

_“You have nothing to apologize for.” And he believes her promise. “I should have told you that earlier, the fault is on me not you.” Tommy starts to shake his head, intent on taking the blame off the goddess but Clara shushes him again. He starts to feel his eyes droop, a sudden tiredness causing a large yawn to make itself known and he relaxes into the goddess’ hold. “Rest and you will be ready when you awake. Oh, and Tommy?” The boy hears her pause as he’s close to succumbing to rest. “Try not to lose my bow again.”_

Tommy woke up with a gasp, limbs flailing as he tried to lurch upright, only for a throbbing pain to spike up his abdomen. He fell back onto the mattress underneath and held in a whimper. While Tommy pushed the pain to the back of his mind, he tried to recall his dream. It had been weird, talking with his goddess, with _Clara_ , and he honestly wasn’t sure if it was real or purely just his imagination making the woman up.

His wounds throbbed insistently and Tommy could feel the thick layer of bandages wrapped around his stomach and his ankle. There was the leftover taste of metal in his mouth, accompanied with the sweetness of fruit that Tommy recognized as glistering melons. It was a common ingredient in healing potions so he wasn’t too nervous.

There was something clenched in his left hand that had been hanging off the edge of the bed. He lifted the arm, a squeak of shock formed when Tommy saw what it was. Somehow, clutched in between white knuckles, was his bow. All of its black and purple glory right at his fingertips. Surprise lanced through his mind as he stared hollowly at the weapon.

A chuckle ran through his mind, the honey smooth cadence of his goddess easily recognizable now. _“I did say it would be closer than you though, did I not?”_ She teased him and Tommy chuckles, resting the bow on his lap so his fingers could caress the runes carved into its body.

 _“But how?”_ Tommy sent back through their link. _“You never told me that.”_

She answered sooner than he had expected. Every other time they had communicated there had always been gaps in between sentences and, even then, they were often short and precise. _“The weapon is soul bound to you know. It will only recognize you or me as its master and it will always come back to you, should you use it, but it may take time. This is also why it poisons anyone else who touches it.”_

 _“Wicked.”_ Tommy smirked, tucking the knowledge away for later and any further conversation was stopped when the door to his bedroom opened. The door crept open slowly, as if the person on the other side was adamant to make it as quiet as possible. He wasn’t surprised when Jordan popped his head through the crack, the worried crease in his eyes shifting to an expression of joy when he saw that Tommy was awake.

“Tommy!” The man cried, shouldering the door the rest of the way open with a loud creak. Tommy was crushed into a bear hug that Jordan was fond of. Despite his breath being cut off, he laughed warmly at the reaction and returned the hug as best he could.

“Good to see you too, Big J.” The nickname slipped out without his permission and Tommy froze, but he could feel Jordan’s shoulders shake with laughter at the words. Jordan let the boy go with a final clap to Tommy’s shoulder.

“That’s all you can come up with!” Jordan asked in terms of the nickname and Tommy shouted indignantly.

“I’ll have you know that’s a classic!” The man rolled his and went to say something more, but a knock on the door interrupted the pair. A burly man peaked his head into the room when Jordan gave the go ahead and, despite the man’s frankly terrifying appearance, a soft smile spread across his lips. The man’s name was Rolen, he was the town’s local, and best, healer and Tommy guessed he was the one who had been taking care of his wounds. While Jordan was older than he appeared and had fought in countless battles, he wasn’t very skilled when it came to the art of medicine.

“I’m glad to see your awake, young man,” Rolen’s voice was incredibly deep, almost on par with Eret’s if Tommy was remembering correctly, but there was a gentle undertone that didn’t fit with the man’s guttural, scarred visage. Tommy had worked with Rolen before, the man had been insistent that he learn some of the more basic theories when it came to taking care of wounds after his fifth visit to the medic’s house, and the boy knew that Rolen was a true sweetheart. He welcomed the warmth of the man as he was so different from anyone he had ever met.

“We were starting to think you never would,” Rolen continued, a teasing glint in his words.

“I’m sure the town would’ve celebrated,” Tommy heckled and both of the men laughed. When Rolen asked if he could check up on his wounds, both men finally noticed the bow clutched in his hands. Tommy moved the weapon to the side of the bed, out of the way, but he knew it wouldn’t stop the questions.

“Wha- How?” Jordan stuttered, looking gobsmacked in a way Tommy had never seen before but brought a bout of giggles to his chest. “Is that the bow that fell into the void?” Tommy nodded. “How?”

Tommy laughed but the sound was cut short when pain speared through his abdomen. He grimaced, hands fisting the covers on the bed. The mood quickly plummeted with that and Rolen was quick to unwrap the bandages and prod the inflamed skin around the wound. Tommy hissed as the action resulted in more pain dragging through his nerves and Rolen murmured a quick sorry before redressing the wound in clean fabric.

“Seriously, though,” Jordan started again once the pain had died down and Tommy’s hands loosened on the blankets. He flopped his head to look at the other man as Rolen tied new bandages around his injured ankle as well. “That thing fell into the void, how is it here in your room?”

“Apparently it’s soulbound to me?” Without meaning to, his words came out more like a question than a statement, mostly because the whole situation still confused him.

“That’s certainly handy.” Tommy chuckled at Jordan’s words before the medic finished bandaging his ankle and handed him a bottle of thick, red liquid. When he uncorked it, Tommy could tell it was a health potion by the smell of glistering melons. He chugged it in one go, a shiver falling throughout his whole body at the uncomfortable taste, before handing it back to the man.

“Now,” Rolen started while standing up, giving Tommy a pointed stare. “I expect you to not do anything strenuous for at least a month, or longer, don’t try me,” he continued at Tommy’s panicked expression, the thought of not being able to do anything for a month didn’t sit right with him, especially since Dream was still out there. “Jordan has also offered to teach you meditation.”

Tommy scrunched up his nose, distaste evident on his face at that. “Yeah, no thanks.” He denied quickly, he may hate himself at times but there was no way he was going to put himself through that.

“It’s not as bad as you think it is, I promise,” Jordan reassured but Tommy was still skeptical. He told the man that he would at least give it a shot, but Tommy wasn’t going to hold his breath, he could barely sit still on his best days. Rolen reminded him again to get some rest and to not stress himself before leaving and Tommy heard the front door to Jordan’s house close, leaving the two by themselves.

“You gave me quite the fright,” Jordan shared in a whisper and Tommy reached over to shove his shoulder playfullying, trying to ease the mood.

“I’m alright now, big man, no need to fret.”

Tommy could tell Jordan wanted to say more, his eyes were scrunched in their usual way that meant he was contemplating something. But, he just shot Tommy another small smile and stood up resting a hand on his leg for a moment. “Get some more rest,” he said before leaving Tommy alone once more.

Jordan started teaching Tommy about meditation a couple days after that conversation. Rolen had given the go ahead that he could leave bed rest and Tommy had never been happier. Even though it was hard to walk since he couldn’t put too much pressure on his ankle and the gash on his stomach constantly ached. Meditation, as much as Tommy was loath to admit it, was pretty decent.

The pair sat in the archery range but everything had been cleared and a few cushions had been put down in their place where Jordan and Tommy now sat. His eyes were closed, his breaths deep and even as he tried to relax his mind. The only sounds around them were the sounds of each other's breathing, the quiet activities of the locals in the market, and the breeze of the wind. His legs were tucked in between each other and his back was propped up against the wall so as to not irritate his wound. The quiet nature of the day helped him focus but it also made his thoughts louder.

He tried to push away these thoughts, Tommy never liked dwelling on his past very much, especially his past dealing with L’Manburg, but it seemed he would not be as lucky today. Memories of Tubbo considering exiling him, of the soul crushing weight of betrayal fell heavily upon heart once again, as he was forced to make the decision to leave by his own hand or be forced out by a tyrant. 

Thoughts he kept long buried took the opportunity to greet them of their presence. Of his constant fear that everyone he knew would one day betray him, and that he’s just too stupid and naive to realize that. Of the belief that he was too loyal, too protective to people who never cared about him. His hands balled into fists when he considered the thought of if Tubbo had ever really been his friend or had he just been using Tommy like everyone else was.

A calloused hand rested on top of his and Tommy jerked back, eyes flying open in panic. The stutter in his heart calmed down when he saw it was just Jordan. That was another thought that refused to go away. Ever since Tommy had come to this village, since Jordan offered to train him, he had been nothing but trouble for the man and he knew he couldn’t do anything to thank him for putting up with him. Tommy felt as if were just burdening the man and wished all of his thoughts would just go away, regardless of if they were right or not.

“Hey,” Jordan prompted tenderly and with all the patience Tommy didn’t understand how the man had. The boy truly didn’t know how he kept up with the mess that was Tommy’s life and how he never seemed to get tired of helping him. He couldn’t bear to look Jordan in the eyes, his mind screaming at him that he was asking too much by wanting someone to care for him. “You started breathing really fast. You okay?”

Tommy could only shake his head back and forth, hands reaching up to cup his ears as if he could stop the thoughts. He didn’t want to think about this anymore. He wanted to forget everything that had ever happened to him. The betrayals, the wars, the _lives_ he lost for a nation full of people who just threw him away when he was of no more use.

His breathing picked up, chest hitching in time with his broken gasps and the thoughts shouted at him, screamed at him. Tommy just wanted to be _happy_ for once, was that too goddamn much to ask? Distantly, it felt like something was pricking his temples but he couldn’t focus on anything. He didn’t know what was happening anymore, couldn’t tell where he was.

He thought he was with Jordan, or was it Techno? Or Dream? Tommy didn’t know. Thoughts and voices and words blended together until they were cacophonous and he gripped his eyes shut. A weight settled across his arms and he struggled against, pleading to be let go by whatever was trying to trap him. Maybe Dream finally killed him this time. Maybe Techno decided he wanted to take his last life as well as his second life.

The weight lifted but Tommy could still hear something outside of the words being shouted at him. Something pulled his hands away from his head and he struggled again until exhaustion clouded his mind and forced his breath to slow. Tommy’s shoulders dropped and his head lolled onto his chest but a hand cupped the back of his neck. His eyes fluttered open.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Jordan was mumbling to him, his eyes frantic as he checked over Tommy. “Yeah, that’s great! Just copy my breathing, alright.” The man’s chest rose and fell rhythmically and Tommy struggled to match it, but Jordan didn’t let go. “There you go, that’s perfect!”

As Tommy’s panic abides, replaced with bone-tired weariness, he slumped forward into Jordan’s arms. The man grunted in shock but wrapped his arms around the young boy, keeping him upright. Tommy’s mind felt blissfully quiet as he focused on the movement of Jordan’s hand up and down his back. For once, Tommy let himself be coddled.

Quiet settled like dust around them. It seemed as if the village itself grew more hushed from his attack, but that seemed like a ridiculous thought to Tommy.

“You know,” Jordan started after a few moments of letting Tommy bask in the silence. “You can talk to me. Bottling everything up will only hurt you in the long run. Healing starts with acknowledging something is wrong in the first place.”

Tommy didn’t truly understand what those last few words meant. He had acknowledged what had happened to, what had been done to him, and it never seemed to do anything. There would always be something or someone to tear down his progress and reset him to zero.

But, despite his resistance, Tommy had begun to trust Jordan. He knew the man was truly kind and that it wasn’t just an act. The boy knew that he owed Jordan his life and probably more, he would be dead in another realm if it wasn’t for him, or back in the grip of Dream with no way of protecting himself. Tommy had no bad memories to link with the man, no wars or deaths or betrayals. Only a soft kind of patience Tommy hadn’t known was possible.

And, perhaps, trusting was the first step to healing.

His story started with low words, face still buried in the captain’s neck as his body flushed in shame. Tommy wished he didn’t have this kind of baggage, that he wasn’t in this situation. Wished that the man who he had only known for a couple months was doing more for him than his found family.

He got more confident the longer he talked, eventually shifting back so he was leaning against the wall again. Tommy’s hands fidgeted awkwardly as he spoke.

Tommy left the village once and for all soon after that. Not because Jordan had kicked him out, disgusted by all the crimes he had committed in the past (or had been accused of committing), but because he knew it was time to head back to L’Manburg. He had put off his return for months, believing himself to not be ready yet. It was only after his talk with Jordan and the subsequent retrospection that he realized he would never truly be ready.

There was no way Tommy would be able to learn years and years worth of skill and strategy in a few months and he didn’t have the time to wait that long. So Tommy took the knowledge and training he had been given and made his way out of the village. Armed with his bow, a brand new sword crafted by the blacksmith, and enough rations to last him through the next few biomes, Tommy said goodbye to Jordan with the promise to return one day.

The coordinates of L’Manburg were ingrained into his memory and Tommy would never be able to forget them. As he began his journey back home, he realized how lonely it was to travel by yourself. He knew he didn’t have any choice, but from the months spent with Jordan and the village, the silence seemed overbearing. To distract himself from the weighting quiet, Tommy sung the tunes of his beloved disks, of the songs Wilbur would write for him when he was younger.

Weeks passed by in the blink of an eye. One by one until he had been walking for nearly three weeks and had to stop for more supplies. Tommy didn’t recognize the terrain he had been traveling from, assuming his initial blundering had been much more chaotic than where his compass was pointing him to.

As he walked, the forest around him seemed to wither, the thick foliage turning into sporadic trees. The lighting remained the same, though, and Tommy couldn’t help but find that strange. A glance to the sun showed that it was nearing midday, but the darkness that fell over the area made it seem as if it were dusk.

The land crumbled beneath his boots as he neared a clearing. Dead and rotten leaves broke apart with the barest of touches and the grass was yellowed and decayed. Even Tommy, who did not have the same magical awareness most of his family had, could feel the pressing weight of magic all around the area. Almost too slow to comprehend, Tommy felt as if his energy was being seeped from his bones.

In the center of the clearing was an out of place palace. The walls and towers were as tall as the trees themselves but the stone was weathered and crumbling. A cotton flag waved sadly in the slow wind and Tommy could smell the thick sputters of campfires. Most of the palace - if it could even be called that - was obscured by a tall wall encompassing the area.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Tommy trailed the edges of the barrier until he was in front of a gate. Gate, though, was an understatement. There was nothing blocking his entrance, not even a rusting iron gate like the one at the stronghold, just air. Prickling numbness spread throughout his nerves, starting from his toes and ending at his fingertips.

There was something wrong with this place, besides the decay surrounding it. Tommy couldn’t help but feel eyes on him from all around.

 _“Be careful, my champion.”_ Tommy heard his goddess caution from his mind. He rolled his shoulders, attempting to rid himself of the heavy unease he was feeling.

“What is this place?” His voice is more hushed than a whisper as he surveyed the area before the castle. Just like the area outside, everything inside the courtyard was dead or dying. There were small buildings and shops and stands with no people running them or milling about. It looked, in all sense of the term, like a ghost town. Tommy could not see anyone in the courtyard, not even a child peeking from a window. It seemed that the only presence was whatever was watching him.

“I’m sorry,” was all Clara responded with and dread climbed up Tommy’s throat. He clenched his hands tight at the apology and knew that something bad was going to happen. _“I can’t help you here, but know that I am with you. This is your chance to prove them wrong. Trust your instincts.”_

“What the fuck does that even _mean_?”

But Clara had gone silent and wouldn’t say anything else. Tommy pushed down the annoyance he felt. He led with silent feet, avoiding stones and rubble on the ground before him. Only the faint sound of wind blowing through fabric permeated the courtyard.

The bow hushed against his clothes as he slid it from his shoulders, an arrow notched on the string immediately. Tommy wasn’t taking any chances of having something sneak up on him here. What once were grand stairs, now dulled from the sun and overgrown with weeds, spiraled up ahead of him. His footsteps rang out against the crystal stairways, uncomfortably loud in the overwhelming quiet.

He passed by room after room in the decomposing castle and still not a single soul to be found. There were tables restrained by thick vines and paintings that had molded until they were unrecognizable. Tommy was sure the small kingdom used to be beautiful, that its people hopefully had a good life. The _why_ and _how_ as to where all the citizens had gone and the state the village was in were the two main questions on his mind. That, and who or what was watching him explore.

Another tall entryway opened up into a throne room, a rotten carpet led to the decaying throne and the huge windows on the left side only brought in dim lighting. There was a figure propped up in the throne, it’s body enclosed in shadows that had Tommy straining his eyes to see.

Tommy had to grip the bow with sweat-slick hands when a ray of light was cast on the person, illuminating their face. Or, rather, lack of one. Perched on the large throne was Dream, his cold, unflinching mask bore down onto his and Tommy started to panic. One of his legs was thrown off the arm of the throne almost lazily, no doubt to show the boy that he didn’t view Tommy as a threat.

An arrow was cocked into the bow in his hands before Tommy could process the action itself. His bow is aimed at Dream’s head. The wood shook minutely within his grasp but he pushed down the rising emotions.

“Long time no see, TommInnit,” Dream shifted, moving his legs until they both rested on the stone floor and his words were a wasp’s sting coated in honey. They dripped from his mouth in the familiar condescending way Tommy had hoped he’d never have to hear again. His clothes rippled, bright green darkened in the shadows and the leather accentuating his outfit looked as dark as obsidian. There were splatters of blood all over Dream and the cooling bodies at his feet were enough of a hint to what the man had been doing.

“You look well for having been missing for two years.”

Magic thrummed under Tommy’s skin. It was as if he had just drunk hot tea and the warmth spread throughout him. He could feel it gathering at his fingertips where skin met string.

“And you look as shit as usual, your point?” Tommy let his old anger spill from his mouth. His emotions hadn’t controlled him like they used to since Tommy had met Jordan and his control had only gotten better with meditation. But, he didn’t want Dream to know that. He wanted the Admin to think he had been by himself for these past couple years, and didn’t want him to know of the power in his veins. Not yet.

Dream got to his feet with all the grace of a trained predator but Tommy refused to be the prey. His arms rose, arrow fixed on the space between the man’s eyes. He just needed an opening. Dream’s footsteps were impossibly loud in the crumbling throne room and Tommy held fast as the man approached him.

When he was only a foot away from Tommy’s bow, Dream stopped, footsteps halting as quickly as they started. He batted away the weapon as if it had offended him and Tommy allowed the action, knowing it would be impossible for him to get a clean shot this close. The arrow fired, striking the ground at Tommy’s feet and his bow rested by his hip, waiting for its time.

A leather clad hand cupped his cheek but Dream wouldn’t let him flinch back. Tommy snarled, lips raising of their own accord at the touch and he spit at the man’s mask. Unperturbed, his fingers skimmed the edges of the crown on his head. Not for the first time, Tommy abhorred the mask that was permanently affixed to Dream’s face.

“Now this looks strikingly familiar,” Dream drawled as he studied the crown. “And I happen to know a certain pig hasn’t been wearing his crown.”

Tommy jerked backwards forcing Dream’s hand to fall to his side and putting a couple feet in between them. “What do you want, Dream? I’ve had enough of your bullshit.”

Dream made a sound of distaste - he always hated when people ignored him - but didn’t try to touch him again. “Why so nervous? I can hear your pulse racing from here.”

“What the fuck happened here?” Tommy could imagine the scowl painting Dream’s mouth right about now. If there was one thing Tommy was good at it was being an asshole and annoying people.

“Oh, that?” Dream waved an arm in dismissal, as if there weren’t bodies lying at his feet and a kingdom without civilians. “I needed something to draw you out of whatever pathetic little hole you were hiding in. We all know you can’t resist playing the hero.”

Bile rose to his throat, his mind rejecting the fact that Dream had done all this, had killed people just to get his attention. The mark of Tommy’s wrist - thankfully hidden by the sleeves of his shirt - seared and he hissed. Dream, who must’ve thought the sound was due to his own words, dismissed him. The man turned around on his heel, heading for the throne once again.

“And I think you need to be knocked off your high horse,” were spoken before Tommy let his fingers fly and an arrow embedded itself into the back of Dream’s head. It collided with a wet thud.

Victory flared through Tommy’s nerves. The knowledge that he, TommyInnit, the problem child, was able to take not just one, but two lives from the Admin left him in shock. He knew that this was the point to his entire journey, the whole reason why he had run away in the first part. Even then, a large part of him hadn’t believed he would ever be enough to best the closest thing to a god a mortal could be.

He wouldn’t let it get to his head though, Tommy thought as he stumbled out of the decaying kingdom. Legs worked harder than they had ever before in his haste to get away. He couldn’t let himself let his guard down, that was the only reason he had been able to kill Dream. The man hadn’t perceived Tommy as a threat and he used that to his advantage. The Admin wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

 _“Ranboo!”_ Tommy yelled through their bond. Light returned to the forest the further he ran away from the kingdom and he welcomed the warmth of the sun on his skin.

 _“By the stars, Tommy!”_ His friend’s voice exclaimed in his head and Tommy would have laughed if he wasn’t running for his life. _“Way to give me a heart attack!”_

 _“Sorry, big man, but it’s important!”_ Tommy’s breaths left him in harsh pants and he was forced to take a rest so he could catch his breath. _“Dream found me, I killed him, and now I’m speedrunning to L’Manburg.”_

 _“Woah, woah- what?”_ Ranboo’s voice was strained, concern covered his words. _“Are you okay? What happened?”_

 _“No time.”_ He replied in between breaths. _“Just tell my family that I’ll be home within the week and, if I’m not, Dream probably found me first. I’m to the north of Technoblade’s base if that happens. I would say don’t look for me but that would be futile.”_

_“Within the week? Okay, okay. Should I have anything ready for when you get here?”_

_“Just have my family and meet me at Ponk’s tower. I’ll update you when I’m near.”_

_“Okay, be safe, Tommy. I’m serious.”_

_“Right back at you, Ranboo!”_

That was the end of the conversation and Tommy focused entirely on getting back to L’Manburg before Dream caught up with him. It would take about twenty-four hours for Dream to respawn, more if he was lucky since he was by himself and had some major healing to do. Just in case, Tommy zigzagged his route, hoping that would throw Dream off his trail whenever he got back on his feet. He prayed to his goddess that he would make it back to L’Manburg in time.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Bamf Tommy anyone??? I live for it so except more!! There's probably only going to be one more plot chapter after this one but I might post some other POV's set in this AU if that's something you guys would want. 
> 
> Also, should I put all these oneshots into a single fic to make it easier to read or leave it as a series of oneshots?? I genuinely don't know what I want to do with it rn. 
> 
> Thanks sm for reading, feel free to leave a kudos/comment they fuel my happiness! Love all of you! <3  
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/cracklesnapple1)


End file.
